Waltzing under moonlight
by Jasmine Shragen
Summary: This is what happens when you give me a new ship that I love, throw in some star-crossed lovers, and BAM, song fics to cradle of filth lyrics.


Waltzing under moonlight.

A gothic romance....(roses for the devils whore.)

~Song by Cradloe of Filth

A/n: I've fallen in love with the Bellatrix Black/Lucius Malfoy ship...named it Lucifer's Trix.  Make of it what you will...starcrossed lovers.

~~~~~

_Evening minuetto in a castle by the sea_

_A jewel more radiant than the moon_

_Lowered Her mask to me_

_The sublimest creature the Gods, full of fire_

_Would marvel at making their Queen_

_Infusing the air with Her fragrant desire_

_And my heart reeled with grave poetry ..._

'The first time we kissed it was fire from the start.  It burned me to my soul and made me yearn for more…'  Lucius Malfoy wrote in his journal, but tore out the page and burnt it as soon as the ink hit the page…he had to stop thinking of her…she was gone.  She'd gone to prison rather than betray their Lord.  She wouldn't ever leave…they could never be together anymore.  "Bellatrix…I'm sorry."  Lucius picked up a picture of the two of them…looking up at him, with curious looks as he took his wand and lit the corner, he watched as the picture of her writhed in agony as she was consumed in the flames, blackened and spent.  He let the picture fall to the floor and crumble, destroyed like the ashes of the picture, Lucius Malfoy was crying.

_From grace I fell in love with Her_

_Scent and feline lure_

_And jade woodland eyes that ushered in the impurest_

_Erotic, laden fantasies amid this warm Autumn night_

_She lulled me away from the rich masquerade_

_And together we clung in the bloodletting moonlight_

_Pearled luna, what spell didst thou cast on me?_

_Her icy kiss fervoured my neck_

_Like whispering waves 'pon Acheron's beach_

_In a whirl of sweet voices and statues_

_That phantomed the dying trees_

_This debauched seductress in black, took me ..._

'We met over the summer of my fifth year, she was only fourteen, we had been at a summer get together of a lot of the pureblood families and she had lured me out to the graveyard out behind the gardens…all statues and gargoyles…'  Lucius tried again to put their relationship to paper, but again pulled it out, looking at the drying ink with anger…

"No, this isn't good enough, she was so beautiful, dark hair and beautiful black eyes…" _with just a hint of green._ He smiled at the memory, but frowned at the paper and again threw it into burning agony…nothing was good enough to put their relationship down…nothing was good enough for her.

_In a pale azured dawn like Ligeia reborn_

_I tore free of my sleep-sepulchre_

_On the sea misted lawn where stone figures, forlorn_

_Lamented the spectre of Her_

_Bewildered and weak, yet with passion replete_

_I hungered for past overtures_

_The curse of unrest and her ardent caress_

_Came much more than my soul could endure ..._

'When the news of her sentencing came, I didn't think I would be able to survive, she was the only reason I could stay with that annoying, cheating woman I was forced to marry…My beautiful Bellatrix…was put in that hole, and there was nothing I could do.  I raged around the house, breaking anything within reach of either me or my wand.  I don't remember much, I was drunk for a long time after that.  I think that's actually when I started drinking to much, I still do.'  Lucius ran a hand through his long white blonde hair and tried to remember parts of his drunken ragings when he had first heard…

_I, at once, endeavoured to see Her again_

_Stirring from __midnight__'s inertia_

_Knowing not even her name_

_On a thin precipice over carnal abyss_

_I danced like a blind acolyte_

_Drunk on red wine, her dead lips on mine_

_Suffused with the perfume of night_

'I tried and tried to find her, convinced that she was still wandering among the graveyard where we were first together.  I would walk for hours, looking at all the statues of broken angels, and unkempt grassy plots.  She was in all the angels, all the gargoyles…she was everywhere I looked, everything reminded me of her…noting could stop the anguish…it hurt.  It hurt like it used to when the Dark Lord was angry with me and would punish me for failure…I had nightmares of him, laughing while I struggled for Bellatrix who was suspended, dead, in a cage over a black pit.  I could never reach her.'  Lucius was writing furiously now, his usually beautiful script, was scrawling, uneven, and if you knew his handwriting well enough, you could tell that his hands were shaking.

_For hours I scoured the surrounding grounds_

_In vain that we might meet_

_When storm clouds broke, ashened, fatigued_

_I sought refuge in a cemeterty_

_Sleep, usher dreams_

_Taint to nightmares from a sunless nether_

_Mistress of the dark_

_I now know what thou art_

_Screams haunt my sleep_

_Dragged from nightmares thou hast wed together_

_Lamia__ and Lemures_

_Spawned thee leche_

_To snare my flesh_

_Portrait of the Dead Countess_

'I eventually became like the walking dead, or soulless…I could look at my wife, but I felt nothing for her at all…no love nothing…when I looked at Draco, I saw an heir…that was it.  All of the life in me was drained, it was like I was in Azkaban with her…I wished I was.  I wished I could just see her.  I just wanted to be with her again.'  The pages of Lucius journal were covered in dense scratching that served as words…all of his walls had been either breeched, or had crumbled under their own weight…it was a hard thing to keep up pretenses when inside you were hollow.

_Deep stained pain that I had dreamt_

_Flaunted demise, life's punishment_

_Leaving little strength to seal this wretched tomb ..._

_But poised nectar within my stirs_

_Up feverous desire and morbid purpose to search_

_Through cobwebbed drapery to where she swoons_

_Goddess of the graveyard, of the tempest and moon_

_In flawless fatal beauty her very visage compels_

_Glimpses of a heaven where ghost companies fell_

_To mourning the loss of god in blackest velvet_

_Enrobed in their downfall like a swift silhouette_

"Fleeting, enshadowed

Thou art privy to my sin

Secrets dead, wouldst thou inflict

The cruel daylights upon my skin?

Dost thou not want to worship me

With crimson sacrifice

So my cunt may twitch against thy kiss

And weep with new-found life?"  

Lucius read off a part of a poem Bella had written to him long ago…they had been fighting, and she had been so angry she told him that one day she wouldn't take him back and then he'd be sorry.  The next day she gave him this poem, looking like she had stayed up all night writing it, her hands had ink stains on them and she was exhausted.  Lucius had ordered her back to bed otherwise he'd take her back to the hospital wing.  She went.  He put the scrap of old parchment into the leather bound book and closed it.  Looking up, he picked up his glass of brandy and drank it, feeling the alcohol burn his throat and it made him not miss her as much.  The alcohol made her face fade behind lots of fog and smoke.  The pain wasn't as sharp, wasn't as potent, like poison lurking in his heart, his lungs, making it difficult to breathe.

_Red roses for the Devil's Whore ..._

_Dark angels taste my tears_

_And whisper haunting requiems_

_Softly to mine ear_

_Need-fires have lured abominations here ..._

_Nocturnal pulse_

_My veins spill forth their waters_

_Rent by lips I cherish most_

_Awash on her perfidious shores_

_Where drowning umbra o'er the stars_

_Ebon's__ graves where lovers whore_

_Like seraphim and Nahemah_

_Pluck out mine eyes, hasten, attest_

_Blind reason against thee, Enchantress_

_For I must know, art thou not death?_

_My heart echoes bloodless and incensed ..._

'I'm noting but an echo…heard today by her insane mind…she doesn't quite remember me anymore.  She's nothing but an echo herself…nothing I can do is enough for her…nothing can bring her out of the fog and the prison she's still in.  I've figured out what to do…I know how to end our pain.  We'll be together, she said to me once, even if it kills us…I plan to hold her to her promise.'  Lucius poured the black vial of liquid into the brandy for the next day…she was to come over to visit her sister…she was staying the weekend to get clean robes and things…

_Doth temptation prowl night in vulvic revelry_

_Did not the Queen of Heaven come as Devil to me?_

_On that fatal Hallow's Eve when we fled company_

_As the music swept around us in the crisp, fated leaves_

_Under horned Diana where her bloodline was sewn_

_In a graveyard of Angels rent in cool marbled stone_

_I am grieving the loss of life in sombre velvet_

_Enrobed in Death's shadow like a swifter_

_silhouette ...___

Narcissa walked into the study, expecting to find Lucius pouring over something and Bella looking around or something.  Anything but what she found…what she saw made her scream…she saw Lucius and Bellatrix sitting in the chairs around Lucius' desk, Bella looked asleep, but her skin was blue…much to blue to be alive.  Lucius was sitting in his desk chair, his hand still around the journal he kept, she flipped to the last passage, which had spots on it.

'Narcissa,

I know you won't understand…I know you can't.  But I had to do this, Bellatrix and I belong together, and we can't be anymore, save in death…maybe I can bring her out of her misery and suffering with death.  Maybe things will get better once we're gone.  Maybe they'll get worse.  I don't know what to say to comfort you if you need it.  But I'm sorry it had to come to this…bury us in the graveyard with each other, under a dancing couple…we'll dance forever under moonlight, look for us out in the graveyard, dancing our eternity away.

~Lucius Malfoy'

~~~~~

And long after the Malfoy line died out, it was still said that the old graveyard was haunted by a dancing couple, who waltzed in robes and masks, a dark haired lady and a fair haired man…they waltzed every night…to music that never stopped, to the same song.  Always dancing.


End file.
